El amor secreto de Mikey
by deeysi
Summary: Mikey el chico mas tierno del equipo, sin darse cuenta que se enamora de Abril O'Neil, la misma muchacha que amaba su hermano Donnie el listo del equipo


Capitulo 1

Era un día normal en las alcantarillas, todos estaban entrenando en el dojo, Mikey al igual que Donnie los habían derrotado. Leo y Rafael se enfrentaban con la misma rivalidad de siempre, ya que estos siempre traían roses de cualquier cosa, así que Splinter dice:

-Hayime-y Leo le dice a Rafa con un tono de seguridad.

-Ni te esfuerces Rafael, te voy a ganar- Rafael con una sonrisa le dice:

-Lo que tú digas-

Entonces Rafa es el que dio el primer golpe esquivándolo Leonardo, entonces Leo para defenderse dio el siguiente golpe tirándole uno de los sai's del temperamental, pasándole justamente arriba de la cabeza de Mikey, y este para esquivarlo metió su cabeza al caparazón y cuando la saco le dijo a Leo.

que Leo responde:

-Lo siento Mikey-

-No hay problemo-

Cuando se voltea Leo, Mikey le saca la lengua, así que Rafa y Leo continuaron con el entrenamiento; por lo que Rafael se sintió humillado de tal paliza que le propiciaba Leonardo así que se enfureció y tiro de un golpe a Leo, por lo que Splinter dice:

-Hayime-, y se dirige a Rafael.

-hijo mío, la ira es tú peor enemigo debes controlarla- dirigiendo ahora hacia Leonardo le dice:

-Leonardo, tenías la ventaja porque la desaprovechaste-, por lo que Leo responde:

-No se senzei- y Splinter les dice a todos

-Ya se pueden ir hijos míos-

-Hi senzei-

Después de entrenar todos tenían hambre así que llamaron a la Pizzería Antonio's para ordenar una pizza la favorita de Mikey, así que Donnie subió para recibirla, ya la pago, y cuando ya se retiraba noto que los robo pies estaban escoltando a Xever y a Bradford por lo que rápido se dirigió a sus hermanos, para que fueran a ver qué tramaban.

Capitulo 2

Entonces Donnie se dirigió a sus hermanos entrando este muy exaltado de lo cual todos le preguntaron:

-¿Que te paso Donnie?

-vi a los robo pies que escoltaban a Cara de Pez y a Razhar-, Leo se agarro pensando diciendo entre si

-a donde irán-, lo cual Leo pregunta

-No viste hacia donde se dirigieron-

-No- Leonardo da la indicación de que van a ir a la guarida de Destructor a investigar.

Todos se subieron al tortu-movil y se dirigieron a la superficie, pero al estar cerca de la guarida de Destructor se toparon con los ya mencionados, entonces las tortugas sacaron sus armas para atacar al clan del pie, y al percatarse el clan de que allí estaban se bajaron Xever y Bradford, este ultimo indicándolo a los robo pies que le llevaran el pedido a su maestro y que ellos se encargarían de las tortugas. 

Se pusieron en posición de combate y los seis comenzaron atacar, como era de suponerse Razhar se dirigió con Mikey al ver esto Leo se dirigió a ayudar a su hermano, al igual que Donnie.

Rafael con su mal temperamento empezó a discutir con Donnie, diciéndole:

-¡No necesito de tu ayuda!-, aprovechando esto Cara de Pez de darle un golpe cayendo Rafael noqueado, Donnie se enojo tanto que saco su Bo. Y empezó a atacar a Xever. Por otro lado Mikey y Leo le estaban propiciando una paliza a Bradford, por lo que este le dice a Xever.

-Vámonos- y Xever les grita

-¡Esto no se ha acabado!-

Por lo cual los hermanos decidieron ir al día siguiente para ver qué era lo que llevaban.

Capitulo 3

Se subieron rápido al tortu-móvil, para llevar pronto a Rafa a las alcantarillas y lo revisara Donnie, así que llegaron y entre Mikey y Leo bajaron a Rafa y dándole la orden Donnie les dijo:

-Pónganlo justo aquí- y haciendo una revisiones en sus signos vitales llego a la conclusión que solo estaba desmayado por la contusión.

Al poco rato se levanto Rafa un poco confundido y viendo que estaba en el laboratorio de Donnie pregunto:

-¿Donnie, que me paso y que hago aquí?-, y este último le contesto

-Cara de Pez te golpeo muy fuerte-, y al decir eso, Rafael recobro la memoria

-Sí, ya me acuerdo, tú te interpusiste-

-Yo, solo quería ayudar-, y enojado le dice

-Gracias Donnie, solo estorbaste-.

Al escuchar Leo los gritos de Rafa, fue al laboratorio a ver qué pasaba y este le dijo,

-Estas bien Rafa-

-Sí, no me estás viendo-

Mikey estaba en la cocina preparándole algo especial a su hermano caído, y muy deprisa se dirige con Donnie para preguntar sobre el estado de Rafael, al llegar se alegro y fue directamente con Rafael para darle un abrazo; y el temperamental con sus puños le dijo.

-Mikey es mejor que me dejes de abrazar-

-¿Por qué?

-Quieres acabar con el ojo morado-

-¡Hay Rafa, si te lo doy con todo mi amor!- Mikey le saca la lengua de manera infantil, y se fue a la cocina a traerle a Rafa lo que le había preparado.

Allá en la cocina Mikey empezó a decirse

-Nadie me valora aquí, ni siquiera Rafa-

Muy triste Miguel Ángel le llevo su platillo favorito a Rafael, cuando llego con Rafa le entrego lo que le había preparado con lagrimas que le brotaban, y viendo eso sus hermanos Leo le pregunto

-¿Por qué lloras Mikey?-

-Nadie en esta casa me valora- volteando a ver a Rafa, y Leo le dice

-¡Ya ves lo que provocas Rafael!-

-Lo siento Mikey-

-Vas hacer más que un lo siento-

Leonardo fue a ver su programa de Héroes espaciales, Donnie estaba limpiando el tortu-movil y por ultimo Rafa y Mikey estaban jugando el pitball.


End file.
